This invention is related to a coating composition that is useful for finishing and refinishing automobiles and trucks.
Acrylic polyurethane coating compositions for automobiles and trucks are well known in the art. An acrylic polyurethane composition described in Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971 has been widely used for finishing and refinishing automobiles and trucks. Other high quality acrylic polyurethane finishes used for automobiles and trucks are shown in Crawley et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,571, issued Dec. 26, 1978 and Bednarek et al. 4,555,535 issued Nov. 26, 1985.
A coating composition that is free from reactive isocyanate groups but will crosslink and cure at relative low baking temperatures in a short time period and that will form a glossy, durably, hard, weatherable finish will have many uses in finishing and refinish automobiles and trucks. Such a composition will be particularly useful for finishing certain plastic parts which are readily deformed by elevated baking temperatures. In each model year, the amount of plastic parts used in cars and trucks becomes larger thereby increasing the need for a composition that will cure at low temperatures.